


wanna be my baby

by sixthirty



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, oh this is gr0ss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixthirty/pseuds/sixthirty
Summary: “for you, i’d do anything.”even now, jihoon thinks this is what its like to be in love.





	wanna be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> hello uwu!!!! this is my first pw/w1 “fic” (drabble really) but not my first fic ever!!! sorry for the lapslock and the title that doesnt relate at all!!! thank u for giving this a chance!!! enjoy <3

he first sees him when he’s sixteen. the boy, obviously foreign, smiles all teeth and gums and jihoon is unknowingly smitten. when the boy finally walks away—for what seemed forever at the time— jihoon can’t understand the way his heart tightens and his stomach flips uncomfortably.

 

when he’s seventeen, his grip on his pants tighten as the CEO of maroo tell him that kwon hyeob, han jongyoun and him are going on produce 101, and that they must represent maroo well. jihoon trembles, and thinks of everything leading up to this moment; he decides he will only work for himself.

 

a couple months later, jihoon sits on the raised levels next to kwon hyeob, rank 1 seat looming ominously behind and above him as cube entertainment flashes on screen, two trainees coming out of the entrance way moments later. his heart clenches and his stomach flips as he catches sight of the taller boy in white, unbelievably handsome and out of this world, and blatantly remembers this is the same boy from a year ago as their evaluation ends. he thinks back on his promise of working just for himself, because this boy is beautiful and talented and _amazing_. his eyebrows knit in annoyance when BoA-nim sends him to rank D. yet he does not know why.

 

 

weeks later, jihoon knows why. boy in luv, though belongs to bts sunbaenim’s, definitely fits guanlin as if it were his own. the school boy vibe encapsulates guanlin perfectly, a manly boy who would’ve definitely captured school girls’ hearts. when kang dongho’s sexy bandit nickname starts circulating, jihoon wishes guanlin would’ve gotten one too. after, jihoon tells guanlin he did wonderful. the smile guanlin gave him in response was the push of encouragement he needed for his own performance. 

 

 

there’s something special about lai guanlin. he stands tall, speaks with a sense of matureness that has hints of a boyish atmosphere to it. so far from home, guanlin is all smiles and gums and teeth anyway, a reliever in the tense moments of the show. jihoon’s heart crumbles in on itself when guanlin drops all the way down to rank 20. 

 

 

there must be something special about lai guanlin if he agreed to kiss him if they both reach the top 11. jihoon spends that night wide awake, just imagining _what if_. He only sleeps the last hour before alarms go off, dreaming of a boy with a wide smile, too tall for his age and a voice too deep and wonders if his hand would be soft as they seem if he were to hold it.

 

jihoon remembers watching guanlin’s rap performance, heart breaking at the vulnerability in his verse while he stands tall on stage. his heart hurts when he thinks of the time period, where there had been more of them at the time, more boys who hadn’t been cut off brutally from achieving their dreams from this inhuman survival show. shaking his thoughts from his head, jihoon promises to himself that he’ll show guanlin how to pop, just like he wanted.

 

 

guanlin is out of this world. the neutral colors of his _Never_  stage outfit does wonders for him, giving him the edge of full maturity, except for the slight puffiness of his face, a childlike excitement sparkling in his eyes. jihoon notices this sparkle is gone after the stage is over, and when they make eye contact, everything has changed.

 

when they break eye contact, and he steps away, jihoon turns to bae jinyoung with a small smile on his face. guanlin, jihoon thinks, is definitely out of this world.

 

_super hot_  was made for guanlin, made just for guanlin to perform it. jihoon is so sure of it, just like he is of the grass being green, the sky being blue and the world being guanlin’s. centre ha sungwoon steps out, says something in english and jihoon thinks guanlin should’ve been centre. but he keeps that to himself. 

 

when he performs _hands on me_ , a part of him wishes guanlin’s eyes would be on him only and with that surge of confidence, that tiny thought of _what if_ , he does his best (but only for guanlin, he tells himself). 

 

 

(after that, jihoon thinks back to the one night before the final elimination when theres only 20 of them left, where guanlin laid next to him, talking quietly about the dumb antics of the other trainees.

 

“ah, hyung,” guanlin whispered, scooting slightly forward. alarms rang in jihoon’s head, guanlin being _too close_  and he moved forward anyway, humming in question. an arm rested on his waist, catching him off guard. but guanlin as calm as ever, doesn’t comment on it.

 

“the kiss, hyung. don’t forget.” his words slurred, obviously giving into his exhaustion. the arm tightens and jihoon stiffens as he pulls just enough for them to be chest to chest. he prays for his rapidly beating heart to slow, and caresses guanlin’s sleeping face.

 

“for you, i’d do anything.”

 

even now, jihoon thinks this is what its like to be in love.)

 

 

Cheers erupt around him as he steps towards the same seats from all those months ago, the only difference being eleven chairs instead of ninety-eight. everything seems surreal, and he barely remembers hugging jinyoung, jisung, the rest because of guanlin. guanlin who shines so bright no matter what, guanlin who worked so hard to get final rank seven (though, in jihoon’s eyes, he deserves his previous rank of rank two). guanlin, who stands tall and proud in front of him, who he can hear loud and clear even though thousands surround him right now.

 

“the kiss hyung!” guanlin says. he grins all gums and teeth for the world to see and jihoon thinks hell will freeze over before he has the thought to ever deny him of anything. soft lips to a soft cheek, a faint whisper of _meet me later_ , jihoon turns away with joy in his steps and happiness in his heart. 

 

and just like that one night some time ago, guanlin lays next to him, smiling brightly like the afternoon sun even though its past 1 in the morning. their bags are packed, the room spotless and jihoon wishes for the sense of familiarity that was tossed away with every food wrapper and crumbled up trash, but guanlin is home now, and that’s all jihoon wanted.

 

“hyung,” guanlin whispers, getting closer just _enough_ , and jihoon sighs longingly.

 

“lin?” jihoon answers, hands coming to grip guanlin’s shirt. 

 

guanlin grins slightly, his face coming close to the point that if jihoon moves even a bit, their lips would finally touch. he hesitates, and jihoon’s heart stutters, but guanlin pushes forward and everything clicks into place.

 

the sky drips gold, the moon cries for the sun and guanlin’s lips are as soft as he thought they’d be. 

 

“anything for you, guanlin-ah.” jihoon whispers, moving slightly away to breath.

 

capturing his lips once more, guanlin just moves closer in response.

**Author's Note:**

> l m a o  
> anyway i love panwink u can talk to me abt them (and exo vixx inft the rest of w1 / chansoo hyuken) on twt!!! -> @onglins


End file.
